The 21'st Annual Hunger Games
by Kazuo97Kiriyama
Summary: This is a story about a tribute in the Hunger Games with a past that he would like to forget
1. Chapter 1

As soon as the gong rings I jump off of my plate and sprint towards a back pack I had my eyes on while I was waiting for the gong to ring. I grab it and run towards the woods until someone grabs the bag and pulls me to the ground. I look up to see a career tribute with a ax smiling down at me. He he tries to attack, but I block the attack with the back pack. The back pack splits open and every thing that was in it spills out in front of me. I see a water canteen in my lap, so I picked it up and threw it at him. As it bounces off his head I kick him in the groin. As he's embracing the pain, as punch right upside his head, nearly breaking my damn hand. I run and get a new back pack and the ax that he dropped, and bolt into the woods before the career tribute falls to the ground in pain. I run into the woods and I immediately fall down a hill hitting my head on a rock.

I remember being twelve years old. I just turned old enough to participate in the Hunger Games, and of course being from District 2, I was forced to train to compete in it. Everyday my dad took me into my back yard and made me do things from push ups, sit ups, pull ups, drills, hand to hand combat, and many other things that my dad wanted me to do in order to survive the Hunger Games. They have built an Academy for the careers to go and train, but my dad wanted to train me himself. I never thought that my dad loved me. I always thought that he used me to keep his reputation going. My dad was the first career tribute. He trained non stop and when he was eighteen he volunteered to participate in the 6th annual Hunger Games. I remember watching the Hunger Games with my dad in town square watching it on a giant screen. Our male tribute was a ruthless psychopath. He killed anyone who got in his way, and made fun of and killed slowly anyone who begged for mercy. And what he said after the games were over just left me shocked. He said, "That's who your gonna grow up as." With a big smile on his face like he couldn't wait for me to kill an innocent person. And from then on I just didn't know what to believe in anymore.

I wake up to the sound of the anthem. I look up to see the capitol's seal in the sky followed by the faces of the dead tributes. When it was all over a total of eleven tributes were gone. Both tributes from District 3, the girl from 5, both from 6, 7, and 8, and the boys from 10 and 12. I can't believe it's night time already, I've must of hit my head pretty hard. I walk for about ten yards until I find a cave I can rest in. I open up my back pack and dump every thing on the ground. I my heart jumps when I find a bottle of water. I unscrew the cap and try as best as I can to try and not drink it all. I also find some fruit wrapped in plastic, some crackers, beef jerky, and a knife, and a big one at that. I put every thing back and I lay up against the wall as my eye lids become heavy.

Ramona, I'm so sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

At the time, I wasn't really liked. At school the other kids would call me a wimp because I hated the Hunger Games. No one talked to me, except for one girl. Her name was Ramona. She hated the Hunger Games more than I did. Apparently both her brothers and her sister were chosen and were killed in the bloodbath. She's been my only friend for two years. Until that one night.

The sound of a scream wakes me up, followed by the sound of a cannon. I get up and grab my stuff and I run out of the cave as fast as I can. I see the careers as I exit the cave. I see the girl from District 9, lying on the ground dead. The careers see me and without any thinking I run. I hear their heavy footsteps behind me followed by their excitement to kill me. I look behind me and I see the careers still behind and are getting closer and closer. I then look forward and see a tree. I jump and grab the lowest branch and start climbing. I get to the top, which is about twenty feet tall, and see that all the male careers climbing up after me. I then jump to the tree next to me, but fail to grab a branch. Hitting three branches on the way down, I crash onto the ground. I am in a lot of pain and I can barley stand. I then see the female careers approach me. Waiting for death, I see something fly through the air and hit one of the careers. She grabs her neck and falls to the ground, as the other two are hit with the flying objects I assume are arrows. I finally get the strength to get up and when I do I run away from this spot as quickly as possible I hear their cannons go off.

I was with Ramona the night before a reaping a couple years back. She lived all by her self. Her parents were killed by the capitol, and all her siblings died in the Hunger Games, so me being with her was her only way for her life back. But I had to tell what was going to happen.

"Ramona."

"Yeah?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

She could already tell that what I was about to say is bad. "What is it?"

I didn't want to tell her, but I had to. "Remember when I told that my dad trained me to be in the Hunger Games?"

"Yeah."

"Well, tomorrow my dad is forcing me to volunteer at the reaping if I don't get picked."

As I told her this she started breaking down into tears. "No please don't."

"I have to."

"No you don't."

"I'm sorry."

Then all of a sudden she kisses me. When she finishes she says, "Don't leave me."

I grab both of her hands and what I want to say that I'm not going to, but instead I say, "You don't understand. My dad says I have to. If I don't he's gonna give me money to leave. He doesn't want me to embarrass him."

"Then I'll go with you."

"Are you sure?"

"I have nothing left here, I'm sure."

She then pulls me in for another kiss and I embrace it.

The next morning I wake up next her, thinking about what will happen later.

We all gather at the justice building waiting to find out whose going out for the slaughter. After the mayor finishes the Treaty of Treason, the District 2 escort says, "Ladies first." I look over at Ramona, holding her hand hoping she doesn't get called, and she doesn't

Thank god, I think to myself.

The escort then says, "Now the boys."

She goes of to the other glass ball and digs in pulling out another name, and it's not mine. The boy tribute walks up with a smile on his face. Every one congratulates him, then the escort says, "Do we have any volunteers?" I'm about to raise my hand and I look over to Ramona, then at my dad. He has a smile on his face and he gives me a nod. I then leave my hand down just as the escort says, "Give it up for our tributes for the 18th Hunger Games." I look at Ramona again and then at my dad. He has a disappointed look on his face.

We leave. I tell Ramona to get her things packed and wait at her place. She agrees and I return home to receive a punch in the face.

"You little bastard." says my dad.

I got up and go in my room to find to suitcases already packed for me. I grab them and walk to the door to have my dad blocking the door.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I'm leaving. Like you told me to if I did this."

"Then what are you gonna do then?"

"I'm gonna go live somewhere else and be nothing like you."

As I go past my dad and go out the door he shouts from behind.

"Is it because of her?"

I knew he was taking about Ramona, but I didn't get where he was getting at.

"What?"

"That girl. Did she convince you to do this. I thought ." I thought about how stupid that answer was. I turned around and looked at him and said," No. You convinced me."

I turned back around and headed to Ramona's house. She was ready to leave. It took us a while to get to the station. It was already nightfall. We got the next available train to any District other than 1 or 4. We got onboard and headed towards District 9.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days past since my run in with the careers. I don't know who saved me and honestly I didn't really care. What I do care about is why didn't he or she just kill me. I thought about for another day and then I decided to drop it. A week has passed and nobody has died yet. The audience must be getting bored because while I has hunting for food, I hear a scream and the scream sounded like it was getting softer. I run towards the direction of the scream and find a whole in the ground. I slowly look down the hole to find a girl at the bottom lying on a bed of spikes. The cannon goes off signaling her death. I turn around and some one running towards me. He throws a spear at me and I dodge it. I get up but he tackles me back on the ground. He starts punching me and shouting that he's not a coward and that he's going to win. I slam my fist right on the side of his head and free one of my legs and kick him backwards. And he falls into the pit. I then hear his cannon followed by the familiar sounds of the careers. I quickly get up and run.

That night they show the fallen tributes. The boy from 4, a career, and the girl from 9, my district partner. I spend the night getting over the fact that I killed someone. Yes he was a said, "I'm not a coward. I'm gonna win!"

The next morning I wake up to find the remaining careers at the bottom of the tree I was sleeping in. "Damn it!' I say to myself. But I look down and see only two. I have no where to run. So I have no choice but to go down there and face them. I reach the bottom staring at the two monstrous boys. I pull out my axe that I have in my belt just as the boy from 1 charges at me. He swings a sword at me. I duck and swipe at one of his legs. The axe hits his right leg. He drops his sword and I take out the knife from the backpack that I also had in my belt and stab him under the chin. The boy from 2 comes out of no where and grabs me. He then puts me in a headlock trying to either suffocate me or snap me neck. I reach around and jab my finger in his eye. He screams from the pain but doesn't let go. I then stomp on his foot as hard as I can, possibly breaking it because he let's me go and he falls to the ground grabbing his foot. I see the sword that the District 1 boy had next to his dead body and pick it up. I walk over to the boy from 2 and stab him in the chest. Two cannons then go off.


End file.
